Bennett Talisman
The Bennett Talisman was an antique iron necklace attached with an amber crystal for a pendant created by Emily Bennett. It was a mystical object that could unlock the tomb where twenty-six vampires were imprisoned. However, realizing the dangers the vampires would cause if they were set free, Emily destroyed the talisman 145 years later after she possessed Bonnie Bennett and used her magic to destroy it. History The Bennett talisman was originally created by Emily Bennett. Emily used the energy of a comet passing overhead in 1864 to empower the crystal with enough magic to seal the vampires inside a tomb located under Fell's Church and protect them from the fire that was set inside by the Founder's Council. In order for the crystal to be activated again and used to break the seal, the comet had to pass over Mystic Falls, but it would take nearly 150 years for the comet to return to town. The crystal was created at the request of Damon Salvatore, who promised to protect Emily's descendants, if, in exchange, she would save Katherine Pierce's life by protecting her from being killed in Mystic Falls' vampire round-up. Emily bewitched the crystal and gave it to Katherine on the night before she was captured by the Council and brought to the tomb. Throughout The Vampire Diaries In Family Ties, During the Founder's Party Damon reveals to Caroline that he hid the crystal in the Lockwood Mansion at some point after the round-up of vampires 150 prior to current events. Shortly before the passing of the comet he returned in 2009 and took back the Talisman. With the crystal in his possession, he hoped he could use it to free Katherine from the tomb so they could finally live happily ever after. However towards the end of the party Damon attempted to feed on Caroline though she, unknowingly drank vervain spiked in her drink. Afraid of Damon she ran away from him, taking the crystal with her. In You're Undead to Me, Bonnie first saw the crystal hanging around Caroline's neck, revealing that it was likely to be a gift to her (or going to be) from Damon, though didn't tell her the whole account of how she obtained the necklace. Bonnie proceeds to call it ugly at which Caroline is easily offended and tells her to get her grubby hands off it. During the events of Haunted, it comes into Bonnie's possession, given to her by Caroline, along with a 'witch' costume. Damon later sees that Bonnie now possesses 'his' crystal and confronts her about it though she claims that she got it from a friend. Damon attempts to retrieve the Talisman though either the Talisman itself or Bonnie subconsciously causes the crystal to burn him. Bonnie is able to run away from this minor distraction, leaving Damon confused. Bonnie eventually returns to Sheila's home scared of the earlier events. She confesses to Grams that she didn't know what she did and that what happened, could have came from the necklace. Grams notices the necklace and asks Bonnie where she'd gotten it, to which Bonnie calls it junk. Grams retorts "that piece of junk belonged to one of the most powerful witches of our family." She then shows she a image of Emily Bennett, wearing the same necklace. In 162 Candles, Bonnie is berated by her Grams once again that she should be wearing the family heirloom, though Bonnie wants to return it to Caroline. Grams proceeds to tell her that it found and protected her (from Damon). She continues to tell her that "A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody." A while later she is confront by Caroline, compelled by Damon, to retrieve the crystal though after she tries to rip it from her neck, Bonnie angrily leaves and Caroline fails. Later, an upset Bonnie vents to Elena and comes to the conclusion that she would be better off if she would just get rid of the talisman, thus she throws it away deep into a field. That night Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena reunite have a slumber party though Caroline quickly finds the necklace, though Bonnie claimed to have thrown it away. Revealing that she was being 'haunted' by her dead ancestor they attempt a séance and attempt to summoned Emily's spirit. Bonnie, an relatively untrained witch actually gives Emily a foothold on the mortal realm and with the power of her own Talisman, Emily possessed Bonnie's body and used it to flee to the woods. There, where it all began (the ruins of Fell's Church), Emily used her magic and the passing comet to destroy the necklace forever, ensuring that the vampires would never be freed with use of the talisman. Appearances *''Family Ties'' (Damon's Possession; Stolen by Caroline) *''You're Undead to Me'' (Caroline's Possession) *''Haunted'' (Caroline's Possession; Given to Bonnie) *''162 Candles'' (Bonnie's Possession) *''History Repeating'' (Destroyed By Emily) Trivia *When Luka Martin and Bonnie Bennett "destroyed" the moonstone, it called for a spell; however, when Emily Bennett destroyed this talisman, she did not need a verbal spell. Since she had been the one to create the Talisman , all she needed to do was to throw the crystal into the air, where it exploded in a shower of sparks and flame. **This may be due to the fact that Emily was a much more capable witch than Bonnie was at this time, and was powerful enough to destroy a talisman with no incantation. A more likely case is that since she was the one to create the Talisman, she could destroy it just as easily. **It is later revealed that enchanted object can be destroyed with fire, which would suggest her need to sketch a pentagram on the ground and setting it aflame. * Though Emily tried her best to prevent the crystal from being used to free the vampires from the tomb, it ultimately was opened anyway by Bonnie and Sheila even without the power of the talisman. Gallery 104~Damon-Crystal.png 105-015-Bonnie~Caroline.png 105-Bennet_Talisman.png 105-Bennet_Talisman-Moonlight.png Crystalpic.jpg CrystalPattern.png 107~Bonnie-Talisman.png TalisEmily3-1.png|Talisman glowing bennettalisman2336.png Incendia.jpg Emily throwning crystal.JPG Destroy.JPG See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Talismans Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural Category:Bennett Family